


What I Could

by grimmreaper (varlamolotov)



Series: avatāra [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Healing, Resurgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varlamolotov/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor...what have you done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Could

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the avatar!McCoy series. Obviously, these are not in order. This comes with a [photoset ](http://chr0mosome-twentyfour.tumblr.com/post/65655039357/hes-back-on-the-farm-in-george-again-looking)from my tumblr. 
> 
> Inside the fic is a link to the Mythology of Carnivale, little bit of background info.

He’s back on the farm in George again, looking down at Pike.

There is no way he would walk again, not after what Nero did to him.

How do you tell that to a man like Pike?

Bones huffs. Damn, Romulans. 

He wishes he could have avoided this, saved it. It always wore him out for days. Unable to function properly but Pike needs it.  _Make sure Pike got back on his feet, Bones._  .Just wish he could rely on medicine, instead.

Chapel hums behind him, busy with something - he can’t remember. 

Hands shaking, he places them on Pike’s ankles.

Head lowers.

Warmth passes from him to Pike.

Behind him, Chapel gasps, whatever she was holding, clattering to the ground.

Warmth spreads. Life drains from Chapel. He can feel it; like the acres of wheat back home. She’s gasping for breath, hand on her chest. It’s constricting around her heart. Pike groans, feet twitching but his eyes never open.

Chapel collapses.

Leonard pulls away. Her breathing becomes steady, back to normal. He’s taken enough life from her. It’ll be enough to help Pike along; it’s better than he was.

He turns away, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

It’s always the same after he’s given life.

The darkest of eyes greet him back and he shuts them tight. 

"Doctor…what have you done?" Chapel coughs.

"What I could," is his only reply.

In the back of his mind, his grandmother’s words echo.

_To give life, you have to take it from something **[else](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mythology_of_Carniv%C3%A0le).**_


End file.
